witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Play's the Thing
The Play's the Thing |image = Prima Guide theatre.png |region = Free City of Novigrad |location = Novigrad The Butcher's Yard theater |reward = 25 / ?? |level = 11 |previous = Count Reuven's Treasure|next = A Poet Under Pressure}} The Quest starts after Geralt and Triss finished dealing with Menge. You need to go update Priscilla on Dandilion's situation. A cut scene will start where you explain to her Dandillion is being held in a dungeon, awaiting the order of his execution in Oxenfurt. You will have the option to help her write a play in order to communicate with Dudu, a doppler in hiding, who's help you need to free your friend. Summary Tell Priscilla what you've learned about Dudu Write the play's script with Priscilla Go to the Kingfisher Inn to talk to Priscilla about finding Dudu the doppler. You both come up with the idea to create an entirely new play to lure Dudu out of hiding. Priscilla is ecstatic and gets started right away. Geralt’s creative input goes as far as the name and genre. Choose which ever name you like. To have the most successful play, for both experience and crowns, you’ll want to make the show a comedy. If it is a drama, a riot will break out. Take the script to Irina Renarde After helping Priscilla write the play, she instructs Geralt to take the script to Irina Renarde. Before you can enter, you have to talk to the ticket seller sitting at the table. One option is to pay 50 to enter. You will also get 5 experience points. Alternatively it's possible to climb in from the back of the theatre via the walls. Proceed inside and speak with Irina. Geralt informs Irina that he wants to stage a play to draw out Dudu. Irina says that she needs ushers and a method of spreading the word about the play. She sends Geralt out to hire ushers and find "The Puffins" or street performers. Head to the docks and hire ushers for the play Proceed to the docks and talk to Sofus the Bull. You will have two options, pay him 70 or fight Hal and Sofus. Sofus makes you pay 140 initially before you fight him and Hal but don't worry, if you win, you will get your crowns back. (Optional) Recruit jugglers from the performing troupe called the Puffins. Enter the room where The Puffins are and you will enter a cutscene. At first, The Puffins will take Geralt for another thug that they assume has been hired by their landlord to get coin from them. They inform you that Fatso's gang has been troubling them so they are unable to help Geralt publicize the play. Geralt agrees to deal with the gang, and in return The Puffins will help Geralt. Get rid of the thugs lurking outside the Puffins' house Head towards the marker on the map and you will find 3 thugs. Engage in conversation with them and Geralt will quickly find out how nice these guys actually are. Geralt will have 3 options here, fight the thugs, pay them 50 or, provided your axii level is high enough, charm them. If you charm them with Axii, Geralt will gain 40 experience points. Sadly, one of the thugs will see through your axii and will fight you anyway. Geralt need only kill one of them before they other two give up. The Puffins gladly thank Geralt for his help and agree to help Geralt's play for free. Recruiting the Puffins increase the amount of Crowns & Experience earned. Talk to Irina Renarde and start the play Go back and Talk to Irina Renarde. Geralt and Irina will now choose the actors for each of the roles. For the Princess you will be given the choice between Irina or Priscilla, for the Doppler you will be given the choice between Abelard or Maxim. To get the best result choose Priscilla & Abelard. Once you are done, the play will begin. Geralt will have a few choices of dialogue getting the right choices will yield the most experience and crowns during the play but in the end, Dudu always will show his face. During a cutscene, Geralt tells Dudu about Menge, and informs him about their plan to free Dandelion. Journal entry : As you surely recall, Geralt knew Ciri had been in Novigrad, that she had contacted Dudu and me and that afterwards all three of us had plummeted straight into a writhing snake pit of trouble. The last person to have seen Ciri was yours truly, but I, too, had disappeared without a trace. Geralt accurately surmised that Dudu would be the easiest of our ill-fated trio to find. He went to the one person who could help him do this - Priscilla. : The play was a success. Although not the finest spectacle to ever grace the Butchers' Yard, it more than sufficed for Priscilla's purposes - Dudu attended the play and revealed himself at its end. Geralt quickly pulled him behind the curtain and began questioning him about me and Ciri. This is how the witcher learned that I was a prisoner of the Church of the Eternal Fire. Notes * For a visual into the theatre without paying, see these images. Category:The Witcher 3 main quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests ru:Да здравствует искусство!